Exemplary embodiments relate to, but are not limited to, subscriber authentication and temporary code generation for gaining access to restricted computer systems.
Users daily access many portals with communication devices, such as smart phones, computers, etc. A computer system may have confidential applications and data stored in the system's memory. To prevent unauthorized access, most computer systems only employ a username and a password. Thus, a person who wishes to steal confidential information from a computer system would only need the owner's username and password to gain access. A variety of unscrupulous methods exist to steal or alter the username and password for malicious intent. Additional levels of protection would help to prevent theft of confidential information of a computer system.